(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening device for furniture fittings on furniture parts having a dowel core arranged inside a dowel sleeve, a furniture fitting having such a fastening device, a furniture part having such a furniture fitting and an item of furniture having such a furniture part.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The advantage of fastening furniture fittings using dowel-like clamping parts rather than fastening using screws lies in the fact that assembly can be carried out without tools, and so assembly times can be shorter. A further advantage of dowel-like clamping parts lies in the fact that, unlike screws, they cannot be “over-tightened”; when using screws, this can lead to worsening of the hold of the furniture fitting in the furniture part.
Thus, DE 200 02 994 U1 discloses a fitting for detachable fastening to a furniture part having a fitting body adjacent to the furniture part having at least one sleeve-like anchoring part that can be inserted into a drilled hole of the furniture part, wherein a clamping portion for the sleeve-like anchoring part that preferably bears on the fitting body is provided on the side of the fitting body facing away from the furniture part.
WO 1999/024723 A1 discloses a fitting for detachable fastening to a furniture part, having a fitting body adjacent to the furniture part, at least one dowel-like expansion sleeve that can be inserted into a drilled hole of the furniture part, having a plurality of axially offset retaining projections on its sheath, preferably having a conical tip and a peg-like expansion part for the expansion sleeve which projects out of the fitting body, wherein a clamping portion for the expansion sleeve which advantageously bears on the fitting body is arranged on the side of the fitting facing away from the furniture part.
EP 1 054 168 A2 and DE 295 06 600 U1 disclose further examples of the prior art.
The furniture fittings mentioned above suffer, however, from the disadvantage that the material of the furniture part is not taken into consideration as regards the transmission of load from the fastening device to the furniture part.